Switching Secret Identities for the Day
by The-Riddler95
Summary: In Central and Star city, the Flash and Green Arrow have the brilliant idea to switch costumes for a day just to see what life is like in the other's shoes. Suddenly, the rest of their teams, other heroes, and even some villains join in with the fun! But as the heroes discover what life is like for each other, they can't ignore a looming threat that will impact all of them...
1. Oliver Queen as the Flash

**Hey guys, so I got this idea off a meme I saw but can't link you to. Sorry, but this is about Halloween in Central and Starling city, where the Flash and the Arrow get the ideas to trade costumes and identities for Halloween, and soon, other heroes and villains start to play along! Leave requests for who you want to see as who, and without further ado, here is Oliver as the Flash...**

My name is Oliver Queen. I agreed to this for some reason, and it turns out that STAR labs is super creepy. I guess I'm just not used to working above ground.

Barry's suit is actually really skinny. That kid can move at supersonic speed in it, and I can barely touch my toes. I just hope that my costume is causing him just as much pain. In addition, that weird kid with the long hair and the nerd shirts keeps asking me for an autograph. I gave him one, and then he asked for two, one from Oliver Queen, and one from the Arrow. Then, he asked for one from the Hood, the Emerald Archer, and one from my true persona which he called, 'Oliver Quarrow.'

"Okay, you'll be able to hear us through the earpiece." said Caitlyn. She was the one who handled the medical things at STAR labs, and Cisco, the weird kid with the long hair, created the suit and gadgets. Along with them were Ronnie and Dr. Stein, who only had powers when they were fused together. Detective Joe West was with us as well, who thought his was a bad idea and as massaging his temples in the corner. Barry was in Starling city right now, and it was up to me to keep the city safe in his super tight suit with lightning bolts on his ears.

"Ronnie and Dr. Stein will be out there with you." The weird kid with the long hair said. "We'll be able to track anything that happens from here. Now for the piece de resistance." He handed me some gold shoes that I slipped onto my feet. They were the only part of my costume that fitted.

"Those will give you Barry's super speed for one hour." he grinned proudly. "I had them developed in case Barry ever needed a speed boost."

"Why don't you use these all the time?" I asked.

"Eh, there are some bugs. Besides, they're really expensive, and if you damage them, I will come after you," he then remembered who I was and looked down, embarrassed. "Mr. Arrow."

There was a beep from the computer, and Caitlyn looked down to see what was happening. "We've got a disturbance. Captain Cold and his rogues were spotted at the Central City Bank. You'd better get over there."

Dr. Stein and Ronnie faced each other, both glowing with white-hot energy. In an explosion of heat, the two merged together to become Firestorm, and faced us. "Let's go." He (or they) said.

I rubbed the shoes against the floor, seeing the electricity spark off of them. It surged through my body and I felt the lightning in veins. In a flash, the world zoomed past me, and I found myself running into the door of STAR labs, falling onto the floor. It was at least a good thing that those lightning bolt things were on the sides of my head and not on top, because that would've really hurt me.

Ronnie (I will henceforth refer to Ronnie and Dr. Stein as just Ronnie,) helped me up, and the weird kid with the long hair recalibrated the shoes, and soon I was off to the bank.

In the blink of an eye, the world zoomed by and I was in front of the bank. I was beginning to see why Barry liked doing that. I walked into the chaotic setting at normal speed to find the criminals shooting up the place with their guns. I knew them. ARGUS had been trying to catch them for ages.

Leonard Snart, AKA Captain Cold, had frosted the door shut so there was no way in. He was now counting the money he had stolen from the vault. His accomplice, Mick Rory AKA Heatwave had rounded up some guards and was holding them hostage with his heat gun. Snart's sister, Lisa Snart AKA Golden Glider, was harassing a bank teller.

I had to move quietly and quickly so they wouldn't shoot the hostages. Unfortunately, my partner did not have the same level of restraint. He yelled, "Flame on!" which seemed familiar for some reason, and blew the door open in a burst of white-hot fire. The criminals noticed us.

Captain Cold, Heatwave, and Golden Glider fired their guns at us simultaneously, being countered by Ronnie's bursts of fire. I used the distraction to slide across the floor and untie the hostages, letting them run free.

"Time out!" Cold yelled, making Ronnie and his accomplices stop the firing. I turned over and saw he was staring directly at me.

"Flash," he said, walking over to me slowly. "Did puberty come late for you, or what?"

I didn't know what he meant until I remembered my manly, stubbly complexion showing through the mask in contrast to Barry's baby-smooth chin.

"I am the Flash." I said, trying to mimic Barry's slightly higher pitched voice.

"Really? What, do you also age at super speed? Because if that's true, we only have to fight you for another five years, tops. Do you want to grab a beer and enjoy life or something? I'd be worried if I were you."

That was my chance. I rubbed the shoes together and super sped up to him, trying to grab his gun. He darted away fast enough and shot at me with a cold beam, the air around it becoming cold. He would've shot me if I wasn't moving so fast.

His comrades also started shooting at myself and Ronnie, beams of orange and gold everywhere. Ronnie flew into the air and started shooting off fireballs at the criminals. I stood and faced down Captain Cold.

"Seriously!" he yelled, aiming his cold gun at me. "You have a max of five or six years left, you should be out there YOLO-ing right now or something!"

"Guys!" I whispered into my earpiece, remembering Caitlyn and the weird kid on the other end. "What do I do?"

"Well, if Barry taught us anything, it's that you shouldn't try to run around and let them shoot at you." The weird kid said, and chewed on something that sounded like a potato chip.

"Try to smash their guns or something." Caitlyn shrugged.

I heeded their advice. I super sped up to Snart and reached for his cold gun, but he pulled it away and nearly shot me in the back. I had to try again. But this time, when I sparked up my shoes, there were only a few sparks. My hour with super speed was almost up.

This one had to count. Without my bow and arrow or super speed, I couldn't fight Snart with his gun. I ran up as fast as I could and reached out for the cold gun. I felt the air become colder and colder, Snart coming closer. Finally, I felt the gun, and grabbed it as hard as I could, yanking it out of Snart's hands.

He stood there, shocked, as I threw it across the room where it hit a wall, shattering into pieces. That was it. I took off Barry's red gloves and beat the crap out of Captain Cold. When I was done, I dragged his unconscious body over to Ronnie, who had tied up the other two and used his transmutation powers to turn their guns into Barbie dolls.

Police cars came by to drag the criminals back to prison, where hopefully they would stay. Ronnie nodded at me for a job well done, and I disappeared into the night, even though it was five in the afternoon. Fighting crime in sunlight disgusted me.

 **Leave your requests for who should become who for the day! You can pretty much use anyone, and leave a name so I can credit you if I use your idea!**


	2. Cisco Ramon as the Atom

My name is Cisco Ramon, and I am so god-freaking excited, because today is the day I put on the mother fracking ATOM suit! That's right, Cisco Ramon is the Atom, at least today. By day, he's Cisco, STAR labs employee, and friend to the Flash, and by night, he's the Atom, saving Starling city from peril!

I mean, sure, Ray's a bit taller than me, and it's a bit big, but they tightened it. Felicity said it looked cool on me, but I could feel the excitement in her eyes. Cupid was out there tonight, killing people and doing evil villain stuff, and I was going to take her out!

"Okay," Felicity said, fixing up the final touches on the suit. We were in the top floor of PalmerTech, getting ready for my first flight, and it was night time. "Don't underestimate Carrie Cutter, she's extremely dangerous."

"You mean... Heartbreaker?" I grinned.

Felicity just shook her head. "Sorry, she already named herself Cupid."

It was okay. Nothing could bring me down tonight, because I was going to fly! Felicity gave me a warning speech about safety and set me up to fly, and soon I was ready.

Three, two, one, blast off! I activated the flight mechanism, and I soared off high into the air, feeling the wind in my face and the adrenaline through my veins! Sure, the Flash could run really fast and travel through time and stuff, but I was flying! I was the king of the world! That red-cape guy in Metropolis has got nothing on me!

The visor displayed the coordinates from Felicity, and I followed them epically until I reached midtown. I did hit a window, and a lady inside yelled in joy, "Oh my god, the Atom hit my window!" (Probably) and I didn't even break anything! Ray has it so easy.

Finally, I arrived in a clearing in the dark that was lit up with street lamps. A few policemen were shooting with their guns at someone moving fast. The facial recognition ID'd her as Carrie Cutter, AKA Heartbreaker. Oh yeah, I mean Cupid. I think I like Central city better because criminals don't name themselves as much there. I mean, I have so many ideas! That guy Slade Wilson, he could've been Captain Kill, but instead, he's Deathstroke. And Deadshot, I would've called him Sniper X. So much more sick. And the Clock King? Come on! That one didn't even make sense.

Anyway, off topic. I saw Cupid running around down there and hiding behind a car, shooting her arrows at the cops. I had to get them somewhere safe. But how to get down? I could use my hard light beams to make an explosion and jump out from it like Gandalf in the Two Towers, or I could pull an Optimus Prime and run in with guns blazing.

Oh wait. That would likely kill Cupid, and that obviously wasn't an option. So what was I supposed to do?

I decided on Dumbledore's comeback from the Order of the Phoenix. I attempted to land on my feet epically, with light shining and my guns blazing, but it turned out more like C-3PO's return to Han's ship. Not the best moment for my self esteem.

The cops stopped shooting and watched in awe, while Cupid came out from behind her hiding place. "Well, wel. Look who came bursting in like Dumbledore."

Yes. Nailed it.

"You're coming with me to jail!" I said to Cupid, in my most intimidating voice, but saw her confused face. "I mean, I'm not going to jail, you are! No, I'm going to jail, but only to see you get locked up, and then I'm going to get a drink with Bar- I mean, the Flash!"

Cupid laughed, and walked into the light with a bow in her hands. "Wow, you're cute."

Holy hell, she was pretty.

"You don't happen to know the Arrow, do you?" she grinned.

Well, I did know the Arrow, but I wasn't going to tell her that. "No, what's it to you?"

"Well, if you did, you should tell him that maybe I should spend less time on him, and a little more time on you."

Whoa, calm down, Cisco. She's crazy. Crazy hot. But she's still going to jail. I held up my hand. "I can shoot lasers from my hand, if it wasn't clear."

"Hard to get, huh?" she asked, getting her bow and arrows ready. "All you guys are."

She shot off an arrow faster than I could blink and it hit the suit's shoulder, bouncing off the metal. I tried to grab her arm, but she was too fast. She did a freaking back flip off the wall and landed on the roof of the car, shooting off two more arrows. One bounced off the suit, but the other landed in the elbow. It didn't hurt me, but the lasers in that arm weren't going to work.

Now, I couldn't help feeling like a big bully in a high-tech suit fighting a girl with a bow and arrow. It's okay, Cisco. She's the bad person here. You're trying to bring her in.

Another arrow landed in my other elbow, and sparks shot off of it. I no longer had any lasers. I had to move quick. Maybe I could fly and knock her off the car? Yeah, that was a pretty badass way to catch a criminal. I activated the flight mechanism and hovered a few feet in the air, eye level to her. She then flipped off of the car and climbed a light pole totally acrobatic and sexy like.

She then proceeded to shoot arrows at me while she was frigging upside down! Damn, did the particle accelerator reach past Central City? Did it give this girl super archery powers or something? I had to act fast. I flew to the right fast, dodging the arrows, but since the suit was heavy metal, I didn't have too much control. I knocked into the building next to me and fell onto the ground. Cupid did a backflip off the lamp post and landed in front of me.

Damnit. I would rather get shot in the face with an arrow than say I got in a fight with a supervillain and flew into a wall.

"Give up?" she said, taunting me. "I'll surrender to you if you surrender to me."

I had one chance. If I did it right, I could fly up and knock Cupid right in the face, knocking her unconscious and it would be epic. If I did it wrong, I'd smack into a roof above me, fall back down, and Cupid would do something really hot, although noticeably painful for me. I aimed down, my jetpack ready, and flew off into the air.

Yes! My head knocked right into Cupid's chin as I darted into the air, knocking her onto the ground as I dramatically rose into the air. I dropped back down and stood over her as she whimpered on the ground. One of the cops walked by me, saying thank you, and started cuffing Cupid to take to jail.

"Wow, officer." she smirked. "You're cute, and so strong!"

Okay, that hurt. But it was okay. I totally saved the city, and I flew off into the moonlight to go and pay Felicity for the damage to the suit.

 **Suggestions are more than welcome! Tell me who you want to see as who, and leave your name so I can credit you!**


	3. Felicity Smoak as Firestorm

My name is Felicity Smoak. When I was asked to participate in 'Switch Secret Identities Day,' O wanted to do it for sure, but what would I be? I can't be the Flash, or the Arrow, or even the Atom. Despite Cisco's awkwardly cute motivation speech, I couldn't pull off the Canary costume. But then Professor Stein got sick and I finally had my opportunity.

Cisco had whipped up this invention that would let me merge with Ronnie and become part of the F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M matrix with him. Of course he was stronger than me, so I could be the brain of Firestorm, and that could work.

"Pied Piper's been spotted in the mall." Caitlyn said, looking on her computer.

"But wait." Cisco said. "Gorilla Grodd's at the port ripping up stuff."

Ronnie and I looked over at Barry, and he looked back at us. "I'll take Hartley."

"Oh, great." Ronnie sighed. "We get the super strong, giant, telepathic gorilla, and you get a nerd with magic gloves."

"Hey, there are two of you, so Grodd won't be able to mind control you." Cisco said.

"Okay, great." I smiled, trying to lift the mood. "So he's just a super strong, giant gorilla. Much easier to fight."

I strapped on the matrix machine thingy and turned to Ronnie. I pressed the button, and he concentrated on his superpowers, and the both of us burst into flames. It wasn't hot, but you could definitely feel the flames like a thick smoke. It suddenly got really hot as he got inside me, I... okay, if anyone asks, I didn't say that. But I felt him melt inside me as we started sweating, and... there is just no not-wrong way to describe this. Whatever, we melted together, and suddenly, I could see the world through Ronnie's eyes, because I was in his head.

I tried setting my new head on fire, which took a few tries, but looked pretty freaking cool. Cisco started laughing with joy, and we flew off to the port to fight Grodd. I felt kind of bad, since my flight style involved crashing into a tree and falling a few times. I only felt it that once, but Ronnie was going to have to wake up with that the next morning. I owed him a soda.

Another things, I won't elaborate on how it feels to be a guy, particularly down there, but it's a lot heftier than being a girl. Ronnie's also sweaty, and a bit taller than me. You wouldn't think that matters, but my viewing angle is so weird now.

Finally, we arrived to the port bend, where people were running, and Grodd was tearing up the street. The cops had tried to hold him back with barricades, and they were rolling on the ground being psychologically attacked.

I stopped and fired a big burst of fire at Grodd, making him notice us. He broke the psycho attack, and the cops got up and ran for their lives. But then Grodd picked up a car and threw it at me.

Thankfully, Ronnie swerved out of the way. I think he's just a bit more invested in this, since he's going to be the one feeling it in the morning. I'd get the emotional trauma, but if we broke an arm, he'd be wearing a cast for a few weeks.

We landed on the ground, where Grodd stared us down. He stared at us for a while, trying to mind-trip us. Cisco was right. He couldn't mind-attack us. Probably because there were two of us, and the implications of trying to mind control a person without knowing there were two minds inside it were hurting Grodd's mind more than ours.

Anyway, I decided to blast him with more flames, but he didn't feel those as much. He walked towards us, the flames holding him back a bit. Oh great. The particle accelerator also made him fireproof. I'm wondering if Cisco and Caitlyn knew he was fireproof and just sent me here to get back at me for our last karaoke night.

Grodd's giant fist comes down on us, and I swerved out of the way, lighting our head on fire and doing some more fire blasts. He didn't feel a thing.

Okay, maybe some improvised bombs? We flew into the air, leading Grodd behind us in a chase, and lit a car on fire. Grodd stepped on it, and it exploded, sending him flying in the air and crashing into a building.

If he didn't just shake that off, I'd be jumping for joy. But he did, so, aw. We continued with out running tactic, and Grodd started climbing a building.

Oh, if Cisco was here, the references he'd make.

Grodd got to the top and roared at us, or whatever gorillas do. We had to do something. We couldn't fire at it, since the building probably had people in it. I didn't want Stein to return to the job and find out I had committed mass murder in his name.

"Felicity!" Ronnie yelled, awkwardly talking to himself. I mean, I understood, but anyone watching was going to think Firestorm was going crazy. "I have an idea! But we need to get him into the water!"

"Do you not know what our codename is?" I asked, but he ignored me. I got flashbacks of Oliver, but whatever. I had the idea to fly up close and make him jump at us. The ocean was right behind us, and I hovered right in front of Grodd.

"Come get me, you filthy animal!" I yelled, and in turn, Ronnie yelled. He then thought it was so cheesy and hoped that no one heard it. Me, being inside of him, heard those thoughts, and were just the least bit hurt by them, but it was okay.

Grodd jumped off the wall and lunged, roaring, and Ronnie swerved out of the way as fast as he could, so fast that I thought I was going to fall out of him. Grodd swung at air, and tumbled off of the pier, into the water. Ronnie swooped out of the sky and turned his flames off, touching the water with his fingertips.

"What are you doing?" I asked, which he heard in his head.

"Have you ever heard of transmutation?"

There was this weird vibrating feeling in my hand as the water around our hand turned to ice. He froze over the water, the ice spreading around Grodd in the water and trapping him in a giant block of ice. We watched as he sunk in the ice down into the ocean, and waited for a few minutes for him to come back up. He didn't.

"Whoa, transmutation. The process of rearranging the molecules of a substance to create a new state of matter. We can do that?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Have you tried turning coal into a diamond yet?"

"What do you think I proposed to Cait with? Wait, don't tell her that."

He yelled, 'Flame on!' which I think he ripped off from something, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I'd help him come up with a new catchphrase later, because that one was just pitiful. We burst into flames and flew off into the distance.

 **Also, I only remotely care that characters are dead at the time of writing. That should influence your suggestions, right? Anyway, the next one is a suggestion. I would like to use this space to pay tribute to the most awesome quote I have ever heard: "Felicity, you have failed this omelet."**


	4. Mick Rory as Captain Cold

My name is Mick Rory. You all call me the Sovereign of Singe, the Highness of Heat, the one and only Heatwave! Well, at least you did. Only today, people call me (unfortunately) Captain Cold.

All the superheroes are trading identities, so our leader Cold thought that we should too, for some reason. I traded places with him, and I got to wear his blue parka and use his cold gun. He meanwhile, got my heat gun. I also learned why Cold is always so slow. The parka weighs a metric ton and is unbearably hot. Even for me, the guy that sets things on fire for fun. No wonder he's so obsessed with cold things.

Anyway, today, me, him, and his hot sister were asked to do a job in the streets. Count Vertigo was transporting a load of drugs, and needed us to protect them. Apparently, some people wanted them too.

Vertigo was in the truck, and was driving along the street. The three of us were on motorcycles, following him. That's when the lightning came. I looked behind us, and at the end of the street were some of the people that wanted the drugs.

Mark Mardon, also called Weather Wizard, was flying in his own personal hurricane, chasing after us and the truck. Next to him, riding a green motorcycle, was Hartley Rathaway, the Pied Piper.

We stopped our motorcycles, and waited in the middle of the street for our competition. Wizard and Piper came to a stop, Mardon's hurricane dissipating as he came to a stop on the ground.

"We were hired to protect this cargo." Snart said.

Mardon laughed. "Funny. We were hired to steal this cargo. I guess that makes us enemies."

"Sadly for you brainless ignoramuses, you don't stand a chance against Mardon's powers and my intellect." Piper smirked. "You dullards don't stand a chance."

"Sis, protect the cargo!" Snart yelled. His sister started her motorcycle up again and went after the truck.

Mardon sneered. "Piper, go after the cargo. I'll handle Beach Weather and Colonel Creamsicle."

Oh, it was on! Rathaway hopped on his motorcycle and chased the truck, while Mardon clenched his fist, making storm clouds roll in. Soon, rain came down, and Mardon made a giant flood come down the street straight at us.

No one attacks Heatwave. "Come on!" I yelled. "Burn to ashes in hell, Wizard!" I aimed my gun and blasted the burst of water.

About half a second later, I remembered I was holding the cold gun. The cold beam hit the water, and I was hit in the face with a block of ice. It knocked me on the ground. Snart blasted my heat gun at him, but a gust of wind made it dissipate.

"I am god!" Mardon yelled. "You're two humans with fancy guns. You think you can defeat God?!"

"We don't have to." Snart growled. "We just have to keep God away from the cargo. Mick, let's go!"

I yelled to him, "Um, today, I'm Captain Cold, and I'm the boss today."

"MICK!"

"I'm listening to you because I want to, not because I have to." I got up and hopped on my motorcycle. Snart drove down the street and to the left, and since he's always the boss, I had to too. I felt the wind behind me, and knew Mardon was whipping up another hurricane to fly in.

The truck was turning down the port. Snart and I raced down, even seeing Snart's hot sister and Pied Piper fighting it out on the street. Then, the ground just opened up beneath us. There was a huge crack in the road, and I went flying off my motorcycle. I fell on the ground next to Snart.

"Okay, Mick." Snart growled. "We need to flank him. On three, get on-"

I had enough of his attitude. "I'm Captain Cold today, and that means I'm the boss!"

"Really, Mick? Now?!"

A fog rolled in over the street. Mardon clenched his fist, and thunder shook the ground. Snart and I rolled away from each other fast enough to avoid being struck by lightning.

"I am a god!" Mardon yelled, a forest fire beginning to erupt around him.

Snart growled, "Why the hell is God stealing drugs?!" A blast of fire shot at Mardon from Snart's gun, but a wall of mist formed around Mardon. It absorbed the fire, and Mardon walked out of it. A guest of wind threw Snart backwards and into a building. He crashed through the wall and landed on the top floor of some loser's house.

That was it. I was getting mad. I charged in, blasting Mardon with the cold gun. He effortlessly made fires erupt from the ground to defend himself. The mist around me started to freeze into ice shards whenever I shot the cold gun, and that's when I got the idea.

Snart limped out of the house he fell through, a hand on his bleeding forehead.

"Snart, I have an idea!" I yelled, keeping Mardon busy with cold blasts.

Snart looked at me confused. "Since when do you get ideas?!"

"Just aim your gun at that tree and wait for my signal!" I pointed to a tree behind us.

"Why?"

"I'm the leader!"

Snart sighed and pointed the gun at the tree. I ran backwards so that Mardon would chase me. He did. The fog in the air followed him, growing so thick that I almost couldn't see, and a hurricane formed around him, lifting him into the air.

It was my moment! I blasted my cold gun at him, a giant wave of blue fire engulfing him. The cold made the air droplets in the fog freeze up, and wrapped around the hurricane. When the fog disappeared, I was staring at a huge, hurricane-shaped block of ice in the middle of the street, a furious Mardon frozen inside.

"Do it now, Snart!" I yelled. Snart blasted the heat gun at the base of the tree, making it topple over right on top of the ice block and Mardon. The ice smashed, water spilling everywhere and Mardon sliding across the street, landing unconscious on the sidewalk. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Snart's hot sister dragging the Piper's unconscious body.

"Wow." Snart said. "That was actually a pretty good idea."

I glared, "Thanks. Does that mean I can be the leader?"

"No, I'm still the leader. But... good job, Mick."


	5. The Rogues as Team Flash

**I wrote this a while ago and didn't publish until now, and when I wrote it, Dr. Wells wasn't at STAR labs. Pretend he still isn't, that'll be important later...**

My name is Lisa Snart, and I'm Lenny's little sis and people call me Golden Glider. I do have a gold gun, but I don't glide a lot. Whatever, so one day, Lenny has this grand idea for 'Switch Secret Identities Day,' and decides we're going to invade STAR labs.

The invasion was easy enough. There is almost no security in that place. Seriously, Lenny told me that once, Pied Piper and Peek-a-Boo walked in because they forgot something in the pipeline. Superheroes are so stupid.

Anyway, we heard the Flash talking to his crew while we hid behind the wall.

"Okay, Flash. We don't know much about what we're facing, so be careful." Caitlyn said, in her normal, uptight voice.

"And if it's the Terminator, can you please get me an autograph?" Cisco asked, in his kind of cute pre-pubescent voice.

"Yes, Cisco. If the evil robot that's tearing up downtown stops being evil for a second, I'll get you an autograph." Flash said, and ran off down the hall with a gust of wind and a bolt of lightning.

It was time to strike. I waited while Lenny and Mick took out Cisco and Caitlyn. There were a few super-gunshots and an explosion because who knows what Cisco's packing in the weapon department. They knocked them out and stuffed them in a closet. Cisco looked so cute when he was sleeping. Then, they called me out and I sat down in Cisco's chair. It was time to have fun.

"Wait!" Lenny said. "Flash might recognize our voices. Put on your voice changer."

I sighed and put on the mouth thingy that Lenny stole for us. I switched the settings until my voice was a dead ringer for Caitlyn, and Lenny became Cisco. Mick, meanwhile, got bored and went exploring.

"Hello, Flash?" Lenny said into the microphone.

"Yeah, what's wrong Cisco?" he asked. He totally fell for it. "And also, no one's listening. You can call me Barry."

Lenny and I looked at each other smirking, and Lenny whispered to me, "He said it, not me."

"Guys, I'm at the scene." Flash said. "There's a robot, and it's tearing up the town. Can you run an analysis on it?"

"Sure." I grinned. "But first, say that you're a stupid doody-head."

"Ummm... I'm a stupid doody-head?"

After about five minutes of me and Lenny rolling around on the floor laughing, we soon realized that none of us know how to analyze evil robots.

Lenny shrugged and talked into the microphone, "Sorry, Barry. You're on your own."

There was a grunt and the sound of a laser shooting through the speaker, and the robot's voice saying, "Master will kill all of you."

Flash panted and cried, "Guys, is there a metahuman who creates evil robots?"

"Wow, there is? Super-speed is sounding pretty lame right about now." I smirked.

Then, of course, Mick had to come in on a wheelchair from down the hall and yelled, "Hey, guys! Look! I found a wheelchair! What do you think they were doing with it?"

"Shut up, Mick." Lenny growled, making Mick glare at him and ride the wheelchair back down the hall.

"Guys?" Flash said through the speaker. "Is Heatwave there?"

"No!" Lenny yelled, in a frantic voice I would make fun of later. "It's just the... janitor."

"We have a janitor?"

"Don't be silly." I hopped in, grabbing the mic before Lenny could do anything else. "Cisco's just being stupid. Where are we with the evil robot?"

"I'm trying to speed-punch, but it's not working." Flash grunted. "Guys, what do I do?"

Lenny and I thought for a bit, and finally, Lenny asked, "Is there a gun nearby? Or maybe a rocket launcher or a bomb?"

"Or can you take out the batteries or something?" I asked.

I somehow felt the Flash face-palming from STAR labs. He asked, "Are you guys okay? Is this a prank?"

For the first time in the history of forever, Mick saved us by walking in wearing a black sweater and riding the wheelchair. "Hey, look what I found! Did Steve Jobs work here or something? Wait, was Steve Jobs a metahuman? You think he could mind-control people? That's how he got people to buy his products after they break after one year so you have to buy more!"

"Is that Professor Stein?" Flash asked through the mic.

"No." Mick said, coming closer to the microphone to talk to Flash. Mick read off the wallet he found on the black sweater. "It's... Harrison Wells."

It took thirty seconds for Flash to burst into STAR labs and drag us all to jail. We never found out what happened with that evil robot. But it and whoever made it are still on the loose, so that'll be fun.


	6. James Jesse as Zoom

BOOM! Say hello to James Jesse, AKA the Trickster! I got wind of a little thing that my fellow super-people were doing where they were cross-dressing as each other, so I thought I would play along. And good thing too, since I just happened upon a swirling portal of light today in the middle of the shore!

"What is it?" I asked.

"I know! It's one of those light portal thingies that Zoom came out of!" said Terrance, my friend that only I can see. By the way, and I know you're going to ask, Terrance is a Hippo-dactyl. His mom was a hippo, and his dad was a pterodactyl. He's pink.

"What? Who's Zoom?"

"Remember? He's the guy that beat up the Flash and dragged him all around the city."

"Oh yeah." I sighed. Well, we found one of the light tunnel thingies, so we might as well have some fun! Luckily, I had a Flash costume lying around that I bought from Costco during their Flash day sale. Sure, they called the cops on me, but those Costco employees will never refuse a good tip. Anyway, I splashed some black paint on it, glued some blue streamers on it so they'd billow behind me whenever I ran, and I jumped through the portal, and Terrance followed me shortly after.

Blue light sparkled around me and I was thrown back and forth like I was being stuffed in a sack by the Smurfs! There was this weird music that sounded like Taylor Swift echoing around me, but then again, I always hear Taylor Swift in my head, so maybe that was just me. Anyway, it went to black, and I was thrown into some weird alternate earth, where I was thrust off the side of a skyscraper!

I fell through the air, ready to die and have some drinks with the Devil, maybe have a rap battle or something with him, when suddenly, I began to slow down! Somehow, I landed safely on the ground on my feet. Standing in front of me was a little boy, maybe seven years old with a missing front tooth and this cutest little confused look.

"Hi, Mister." The boy said. "You was fallin'. I saved you."

"Why, thank you, little boy." I smiled. He was so cute, I gave him some licorice. "Do you have mind powers or something?"

The little tyke nodded. "Yes, Mister. I move things with my head and I read minds and stuff. You're from Earth-One, aren't you?"

"Well I don't know what all that gobbledy-gook is, but what's your name, little fella'?

"Little Timmy, Mister."

Little Timmy walked down the street, and I followed him. "So, Little Timmy, where are we?"

"This is a different earth that what you're used to livin' in, Mister." Little Timmy said. "For example, here, Donald Trump is the sexiest man alive. Here, the other you is a lot younger, and his name is Luke Skywalker."

That sounded good. "Say, Little Timmy? Are there any supervillains here that I could bring back to my world?"

Little Timmy shrugged. "I'm a supervillain, Mister." He saw my face when I didn't believe him, and then he used his telepathic powers to lift a gigantic skyscraper and throw it right into the ocean! I was totally bringing him back with me.

"Little Timmy, you're amazing!" I beamed. "You want to come back to my earth and cause some havoc?"

Little Timmy nodded. "But first, Mister, I've seen visions of your earth. There are robots coming, aren't there? The robots are only stage one. He sent them there to scope out the place and get it ready for his arrival. Once they're done, he's going to come and take your entire planet, and there will be nothing you can do to stop him. He's too strong for any of your heroes to fight!"

"Well, I don't know what that is, but on my earth, we call that Tuesday night. Now let's go!"

Little Timmy used his mind powers to transport us back to my earth, and blue light swirled all around! I was tossed back and forth, and was knocked onto the sidewalk back on my earth. When I came to and looked up, Little Timmy was throwing innocent folk across the park and collapsing buildings left and right. It was beautiful!

"Wow, little Timmy! You're simply astonishing! I'm proud of you." I smiled, patting his head for a job well done.

Then, of course, the Flash had to run in.

There was a streak of lightning, and suddenly, the Flash was standing in front of me. He sighed, "Really, James? Where did you get the little kid?"

"I'm not James Jesse!" I yelled. "I'm ZOOOOOOMMMMMM! And I totally destroyed you last time!"

Flash pointed at Little Timmy and yelled, "Little boy, stop that! Bad little boy!"

The buildings collapsed on the ground and the people dropped, and Little Timmy turned to Flash. "I sorry. I didn't mean to do it."

Flash picked up Little Timmy and patted his head.

"Little Timmy is sleepy." Little Timmy sighed, and went to sleep. Flash patted Little Timmy's back and scowled at me. "You're under arrest, James. Also, the city has been meaning to demo this area for a while, so really, you just did the city a favor." Flash ran away with my little Timmy, and some cops put cuffs on me and started reading me my rights.

Then, of course, Terrance the Hippo-dactyl, my friend that only I can see, came in and said, "Nice plan, James. You're insane."

 **Thanks for reading! Be sure to leave your suggestions for who should become who and leave your guesses for who has been sending robots to take Planet Earth...**


	7. Harry Wells as Flash-2

My name is Harrison Wells, and this is the stupidest thing I ever agreed to.

I was the smartest man alive on my world. I was a billionaire with a rich company and a never-ending retirement fund, but on this world, I'm reduced to playing dress-up.

"Wow, Harry!" Ramone giggled. If my mind had evolved to the point where I could employ telepathy, he would have been squeezed into a vase. "I almost gave up on trying to get even with you, but I guess karma loves me."

I had slipped on Garrick's suit and was wearing a metal bowl with wings on my head. How Garrick ran around in the costume in public was beyond me. Barry was in Star City helping this world's version of Green Arrow with something. Meanwhile, Zoom had sent another villain to kill him who was waiting in this city for Barry to come back. This villain is one that has a personal vendetta with Garrick and I, so Ramon said, "You think if he thought this earth had a Harry who's the Flash, it'd scare him out of his deal with Zoom?" and now I'm wearing a soup bowl on my head.

"Okay, we have this earth's Isaac Bowin under house arrest, so we're safe to fight your Isaac Bowin." Caitlyn said, trying to sound encouraging.

Garrick held back a laugh and turned to me. "And remember, the Fiddler is-"

"I know how the Fiddler works, Garrick." I growled, trying to shove him off. "And you'd best get me there soon."

"I know." Ramon smirked. "If we're anywhere in earshot of his violin, we'll be hypnotized into classical music-loving zombies."

"No, I want to get this over with as quickly as possible." I said, and we were off to Isaac Bowin's location by the river.

To get things into perspective, Isaac Bowin is a career criminal who was born in an Indian prison. He was raised by an Indian hypnotist who taught him the art of hypnotism through sound. Eventually, Bowin's skill surpassed his teacher's, and he broke out of the prison by hypnotizing the guards using the sounds made from three rocks banging together. Then, he made his way back to Central city, stole a prototype sound burster that STAR labs was developing, and went about petty crimes as the Fiddler. We did not build the sound burster in the shape of a violin on purpose. It just turned out that way.

Anyway, the stolen invention gave him a great respect for me, and he fears Garrick because one time, Garrick ripped out his earplugs while he was playing his sound burster. He hypnotized himself for nine months and could do nothing but blink and breathe. When he snapped out of it, he developed an extreme fear of Garrick.

When we got to the location, I put my earplugs in and Garrick's helmet on. There was a plasma gun on my belt if things went wrong. I stepped out of the van, and the others drove away. My earplugs were developed to turn every tone I heard into the same frequency, but I still heard their laughing.

I walked around and waited for a while until the familiar face of Isaac Bowin appeared, stepping into view. He was wearing the green armoured battle-suit that coincidentally looked like a blazer, and a white pair of technologically developed earplugs that coincidentally looked like a powdered wig. As soon as he saw me, the confidence in his face dropped, and he displayed this odd mix of fear and admiration, like Ramone when he bumped into Golden Glider at a concert.

"Zoom didn't say you were the Flash on this earth." he said, his voice trembling. "And in our Flash's suit, no less."

It was working. "My name is Harrison Wells, the smartest man alive. I also developed a prototype sound burster, and I know exactly how that one works. I suggest you leave before I destroy your violin and send you to prison."

"I know what you can do." Bowin sighed. "I also know what Zoom can do, and there's no way that you're more intimidating than him."

It was going badly. I braced myself as Bowin brought his violin up and struck his bow across the strings, the sound amplified by the microphones. The earplugs in my ears were working. They reduced all the sounds to the same frequency so all I heard were the same repeated note. However, any passers-by were shaking in their hypnotized forms and trying to bludgeon themselves with whatever they could find. One was banging his head against a tree and another was trying to drown herself in a lake. I had to stop it.

I ran up and tried to grab the violin out of Bowin's arms. I got him to break the spell, and the bystanders started to run away screaming. Bowin struck a chord and a sound wave blasted me backwards. My head hit the ground and my vision went blurry.

"Do you not have your speed?" Bowin asked, growing a sneer on his face. "You don't have your speed. Well, that makes this easier."

I pulled the plasma gun out of my belt, but Bowin struck another chord on his violin, blasting me backwards and making one of my earplugs fall out. That was it. If he played anything else, I'd either be hypnotized or my eardrums would implode. I aimed my gun and fired, missing my target by a bit. But the shock was enough to make him drop his bow.

I jumped up and tackled him to the ground. My first order of business was to smash the violin. I grabbed it by the neck and threw it on the ground, breaking it in half. Bowin fell over and tried plucking some strings on the violin with his fingers. There was a tingling feeling in my prefrontal cortex and I had to stop it. I brought my foot back and kicked him in the neck, knocking him out on the ground.

I slapped some cuffs on him and put my earpads on him so he couldn't hear himself do anything. An hour later, Ramone came back in the van and drove past me. He jumped out and grinned, "Harry saved the day!"

"Yes, thank you." I growled. "Your plan worked out great, by the way."

"Sorry about that." Caitlyn said, this time also trying to hide a snicker. "We couldn't talk to you without..."

"What?" I asked.

"Well, you know how you kept using Cisco's computer and he said he'd get his revenge some day?" Garrick smirked.

I sighed, "Wasn't me wearing this suit revenge enough?"

"Nope." Garrick laughed. "He... I tried to stop him, I swear."

"What did he do?!"

"He put an adhesive inside the helmet that's activated by temperature. So... until the glue wears off in three days, that helmet is stuck on your head."

I tired pulling off the helmet, but it was stuck to my hair. I tried harder, but all I did was tug on my hair and scalp. So, I did the next most logical option and tried to kill Ramon. If he hadn't run away and jumped in a lake, he would be extremely flat right now.

 **Thanks for reading, and if you have any other ideas for me, just let me know! This chapter was a request by ReverseFlash32. Until next time!**


	8. Barry Allen as Green Arrow

My name is Barry Allen, and I am the fastest man alive. Except today, I'm hiding it, because I'm putting on the Green Arrow suit and going to kick some ass as Green Arrow! Oliver let me take this round, since it was just a gang fight, and I'd have Laurel and Thea to help me out.

The beginning was not the best start for my self esteem. Felicity had to tighten the straps around the suit's arms a lot just so it'd fit me, and Cisco had to ship in a new mask because my head was too thin – Thea's exact words.

"So... you've shot a bow and arrow before, right?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah, totally!" I lied.

Thea sighed, "Okay, well most of these arrows are explosive, incendiary, sonic, hypnotic, gun-deflecting, or ended with a boxing glove, so they don't require too much finesse. Oh, and don't use your speed. We don't need people thinking Green Arrow and the Flash are the same person."

"Don't worry." Laurel giggled. "They'll know. I think Oliver's arms are wider than your head."

There was a ping from the computer, and Felicity turned around. She yelped a bit, and said, "Guys? The gang fight we thought was going to be so easy to break up? Shawna Baez was just spotted there."

"Peek-a-Boo?" I asked, and then noticed the looks of cringing on everyone's face. "Caitlin picked the name. So are we going or what?" We all suited up, and the journey was on!

The night's second embarrassment came from me not able to use my speed, and also not knowing how to ride a motorcycle. Don't worry – I heal fast. After falling off a motorcycle three times and treating some little girls to the sight of Green Arrow spinning his arms really fast to form air pockets below him to cushion the blow of the fall, I had to ride on the back of Laurel's motorcycle.

While we were riding there, Thea kept looking at me weird. She was probably picturing Oliver hugging Laurel's back for dear life while she was riding a motorcycle. (I can time-travel. I can fly. I can run on water. But if I fall off a motorcycle, I still get hurt like everyone else.) Felicity kept feeding us information. Apparently, the gang fight was over a storage place in Star City that belonged to Shawna's ex-boyfriend, Clay Parker. One gang wanted to store something there, another gang disagreed, and then there was Shawna. Those gang members didn't stand much of a chance against Shawna's teleportation powers.

I didn't realize that I was hugging Laurel really tightly with my head on her shoulder until we came to a stop, and Thea stifled a laugh at the sight of Laurel uncomfortably trying to shake me off. I got off, and Thea told me to be quiet. She got her bow and arrow ready, and we heard the sounds of gunfire from a few yards away. From behind the building, we saw fifteen thugs looking around frantically, and Peek-a-Boo appearing out of nowhere, striking down guys left and right with a gun and a crowbar. They weren't standing a chance.

"Cover your ears." Laurel said. I did what she said, and she jumped out from behind the building, letting out a piercing canary cry that made all the thugs drop to the ground in pain. Shawna reappeared and clasped her hands on her ears in pain, not able to teleport.

"You have one chance, Baez!" Thea yelled. "Turn yourself in!"

The second Laurel let off her cry, Peek-a-Boo disappeared into thin air. We looked around us and I felt something hit the back of my head. My vision blurred, and I turned just quickly enough to see Shawna standing over me with a crowbar in hand. Thea aimed an arrow, and Shawna disappeared again. The next time she appeared, her foot was in Laurel's face.

Laurel lunged to the side, and the two of them were soon locked in combat. Thea was shooting at Shawna, but Shawna was doing a great job of teleporting to different sides of Laurel while they were fighting, making it impossible to shoot an arrow without hitting Laurel.

"Barry!" Thea yelled at me. "Use one of your nanite arrows!"

That was the night's third embarrassment. It turns out that Oliver does not label his arrows. And even if he did, what power of mine allows me to turn my head a complete 180 to check the labels? That was Oliver's fault. And it wouldn't have been a problem if the arrow I had picked wasn't a sonic arrow.

I didn't really know how to... fire... an arrow, so it was more like holding a bow up and throwing the arrow, and as soon as it hit the ground, a giant sonic boom exploded, blasting all of us backwards. Shawna disappeared in midair, and we couldn't find her.

"Barry," Laurel said. "There are nanite arrows in your boot."

"What?"

Laurel sighed, "They cancel out superpowers. Oliver keeps them as a contingency in case you ever turn evil."

"Wait, what?!"

She didn't answer, so I reached into my boot and found a smaller arrow labelled, 'Use in case of darn dirty meta-humans'. I would never side with Eobard Thawne, but this seemed like a big middle finger to him and his work. Anyway, Shawna popped back into view and was locked back into combat against Laurel. Thea jumped in to help, but the two of them weren't used to fighting someone who could teleport and attack them from all angles. They weren't doing well.

I had to somehow get the arrow on Shawna, but I couldn't use my speed. My initial thought was that I could run over and stab her with the arrow, but of course I had to trip and fall over. I think Laurel laughed a bit, but I wasn't sure. It quickly became apparent that I had to learn how to fight without powers.

I could do that another time. I waited until Thea and Laurel weren't looking and spun my arm really quick to make a tiny wind tunnel and aimed it at Shawna. I caught her just mid-teleportation, and she was blown backwards. She landed on her back with a pained groan, and I threw the nanite arrow at her. It landed in her leg and flashed a blue light. She tried teleporting, but it didn't work. Thea and Laurel went over to deal with her.

Laurel looked back at me and whispered, "You didn't use your speed, did you?"

"What? No! It was just... the wind." I grinned. I don't think she believed me.

Thea bent over Peek-a-Boo and yelled, "What was in the warehouse that you wanted?!"

Shawna groaned, "I don't know. I was supposed to find out."

"Uh, guys?!" Laurel yelled. She had made her way over to the warehouse and was staring at the inside. The doors were thrown wide open. Thea and I ran over to find what Shawna was trying to protect.

It looked like a bomb. It was sitting in the middle of the room, a giant green cube with flashing lights on the side with a quiet beeping coming from it.

I walked closer to listen to the beeping. It sounded like words. I could only hear what they were saying when I put my ear up against it, and distinctly heard over and over again, "This planet belongs to Brainiac'.

 **Thanks for reading! Keep those suggestions coming!**


	9. Iris West as Golden Glider

**I just realized that Tom Cavanagh played Park Ranger Smith in Yogi Bear, and I choose to believe that right after Eobard Thawne stole Well's body, he was forced to make money to fund the particle accelerator and had to work as a park ranger. I dare you to watch Yogi Bear after reading that, your mind will blow up. Also, I know I haven't been uploading consistently, but what do you think of me uploading every Wednesday with some breaks?**

My name is Iris West. I am a victim of an over-protective best friend with superpowers.

"Come on, Bar." I said, trying to look innocent and cute. "All you guys get to wear costumes and do cool things and even Cisco gets a suit today, and you're not letting me in on this?"

Barry sighed, "Iris, this is a dangerous thing to do. You don't have any powers or training and I don't want you to get hurt."

He can be mean sometimes. "Okay, how about we do rock-paper-scissors? If I win, I get to wear a suit and do cool things today, and if I lose, I stay home and make you a sandwich?"

"That's not what I meant. And fine."

"And you're not allowed to use your powers to see which one I choose in a millisecond and then make your decision, we draw at the same time. Okay?"

"Alright."

"Rock..."

"Paper..."

"SCISSORS!"

"..."

"You just used your powers, didn't you?"

"Please just stay home."

So after that, he tried to make me feel better by speeding me off to STAR labs. Usually the speed distracts me from things and Barry smells like coffee, and that's fun, but I was pretty focused on the costume thing. After a few rounds around the city, we arrived at STAR labs, where Barry put me down and checked the computer for crime.

"Hi, Barry, Iris." Caitlin smiled. "Have a good morning?"

"It's about to get worse." Cisco sighed, walking in while checking his metahuman alert app. "I got a call from Oliver. Anarky is burning down an entire city block and they could really use some help dousing the flames. Preferably from someone who can create empty space by spinning their arms really fast."

"I'm on it." Barry grinned, racing over and putting his suit on. It did occur to me that whenever Barry puts on his suit, he's taking off all his clothes right in front of us at super-speed, but Caitlin and Cisco never mentioned it, so I think they decided not to talk about it. He sped over to me and put a tender hand on my shoulder. "You promise you're not mad at me about the costume thing?"

"Of course not." I said. "Now go and save the world."

"Thanks, Iris." Barry smiled, and there was a flash of lightning as Barry made his way to Star city.

It was only a few seconds after he left that there was another beep from the computer. Caitlin clicked some things and suddenly had a very worried face. "Uh-oh. The Mist back and he's breaking into Iron Heights."

"But Barry's busy with Anarky, and our giant fan blew out last week. What are we going to do now?"

I suddenly got a very awesome idea in my head and smiled at Cisco. "Well, Barry told me about what you were doing with switching costumes and all that, and he said I could have a costume today."

They looked like they believed that, but Cait looked doubtful. Well anyway, Cisco shrugged and said, "Okay. Oh! I've been working on some costumes for the CCPD that I want to try out on you! This is gonna be epic, I have gauntlets that shoot lightning!"

"Eh." I said. "What else do you have?"

"There's goggles that shoot lasers."

"Too scary. What else?"

"There's a black combat suit with a cape and a bat symbol."

"That sounds like a horrible idea."

"Okay, okay." Cisco thought for a long time and finally came to the last resort. "Well... I made an extra gold gun in case Lisa Snart's ever broke, and I made a Golden Glider costume in case she ever wanted one."

"Wait." Caitlin said. "Why did you make another gun and costume for Golden Glider?"

"Umm... well, I – I mean I didn't... uh,"

"That sounds kind of cool, actually." I said.

Cisco grinned and said, "Cool, I'll go get it."

Well, since Cisco made it for Golden Glider, that explains why it was so tight. It was a pretty nice black catsuit with golden stripes over the arms and utility pouches on the shoulders and belt. Yellow goggles covered my eyes and there were some yellow streaks to clip into my hair. I have to admit, it looked pretty badass.

Along with that, there was my gold gun, a few gold bombs, and these special shoes that I had that Cisco wouldn't tell me what they did. He said that he'd come with me and try to help with a special laser gun, and Caitlin was going to supervise and drive us to Iron Heights.

When we were almost there, we found a green gas flowing out of the windows and a bunch of inmates running free outside. Some of the gas flowed onto the ground and materialized into the form of Kyle Nimbus. Just in time for us to get there.

Cisco and I jumped out of the van at the same time, which would have looked cooler if Cisco didn't trip. He got up anyway, and we aimed our guns at the bad guys.

"Return to your cells right now." I said.

"Psst," Cisco whispered to me. "I don't think they heard you."

No, they certainly did. The Mist turned into green smoke and crawled up into the noses of all the inmates standing outside. They all straightened up and their eyes turned green, and they all turned to face us like zombies.

"Ha!" Cisco grinned. "I theorized that Kyle Nimbus would be able to control henchman because of the mind-numbing properties of Hydrogen Cyanide combined the particle accelerator's effect on hydrogen-" he said, before promptly getting punched in the face by an inmate.

I turned on the gold gun and fired it at the inmate, and a stream of golden liquid exploded out of the barrel, coating the goon's arm in gold. He yelled in pain and fell backwards.

"This won't kill anyone, will it?" I asked.

"Don't be ridiculous." Cisco said, blasting a goon in the face with his laser gun. There were about twelve more coming onto us, all with misty green eyes. I threw one of the gold bombs on my belt and covered three in gold, while the gun took out another two.

"Iris!" Cisco yelled, blasting his gun like a maniac. "Back to back!"

I stood with my back against his and we blasted all around us, either burning or bedazzling the goons all around us. When they were all down, green smoke came out of their mouths, coming together to form a giant cloud. The Mist was getting pissed.

"Use the boots!" Cisco yelled. "When the metallic particles in the gold composite comes in contact with the helium-hydrogen components in the cyanide, the metal will absorb the-"

"Don't care!" I said, and blasted the green smoke with my gold gun. Something awesome just happened, and the gold solidified in midair. Streams of gold dropped onto the ground with a green tint in them and the green smoke writhed like it was in pain or something. I kept shooting at it, and soon, I was left with a puddle of gold a few feet away from me and a little green smoke in the air in the shape of Kyle Nimbus.

I tapped the heels of my boots like Cisco told me to and I was suddenly blasted up into the air. I closed my eyes because it was just a little bit utterly terrifying, but I felt myself hit something. When I opened my eyes, I was back on the ground and standing on top of an unconscious Kyle Nimbus.


	10. The Legends as Each Other

**Okay guys, the Wednesday schedule has officially started! This is the first chapter including the Legends of Tomorrow, so maybe I'll return to the Waverider sometime... I didn't include Mick because his status on the team is a little wonky right now. By the way, who else misses Captain Cold's old costume? The blue parka? He never wears it anymore and it makes me sad.**

My name is Rip Hunter. I'm a former member of the Time Masters and the leader of a crusade to take down the immortal madman Vandal Savage. I'm also the victim of an idea that all of my crew agreed with for some reason. Granted, I did have technology on the ship that would take away and give superpowers to my crew, but I never thought it would be used to switch their powers.

"I think it would be fun." Mister Palmer grinned. "I've always wanted to fire a cold gun."

"You know," Mister Snart sneered. "I've always wondered what it was like for Raymond to shrink down and run around everywhere without anyone seeing. Must make stealing things easier for you."

Miss Lance shrugged, "Canaries have wings, don't they? I've always wanted to fly."

Miss Saunders nodded, "And I've always wanted to burst into flames and blast bad guys with fire."

"I can help you with that." Mister Jackson smiled.

Professor Stein was the only one not on board, most likely because he was stuck with the White Canary's skin-tight suit and martial arts. "Not a chance, Mister Jackson."

I sighed, just as Gideon got an alert on locations for Vandal Savage. "It looks like you lot will have your wishes in just a few moments. Vandal Savage was spotted in California in 1967. He was trying to implant hypnotic technology into Steve Job's Apple products."

"Eh, I'm more of a Windows person." Mister Palmer said.

"Looks like I'm getting my revenge on Steve Jobs for making my Safari crash all the time." Mister Snart sneered, strapping himself in for the time travel. So did everyone else, and we were on our way.

When we had approached 1967, I traced Vandal Savage's location to a downtown Apple building, a small company at the time. There were troops of Savage's soldiers storming the streets with their guns already heading for the building and shooting houses to get civilians to evacuate.

"We're already too late." I said. "We need to get down there or we could be responsible for the death of the greatest innovator in human history!"

"So what was Bill Gates?" Miss Lance asked.

"We can continue this Microsoft vs. Windows debate later, but right now we have to get down there!"

"Hey," Mister Jackson said, "How long is this switching powers thing going to take?"

I supposed it would take longer to argue than to just switch their powers. In the chamber, each of them took turns being exposed to a simulation of the conditions that gave them their powers while bombarding their cells with nanites that would temporarily erase traits of their old ones. Miss Saunders was given the transmutation powers that would match Mister Jefferson's which allowed them to merge into the FIRESTORM matrix. Miss Lance was given an injection of Nth metal radiation which gave her the wings of Priestess Chay-Ara and Prince Khufu. Mister Snart was given a crash course in how to use the ATOM suit. Mister Palmer was given a copy of the cold gun since Mister Snart would never trust Raymond with it in a million years. Meanwhile, Professor Stein decided to stay behind because he didn't feel like trying on Miss Lance's suit.

I watched from the Waverider while the team was deployed and unleashed onto the hoards of Vandal Savage's men. Mister Palmer fired the cold gun with unerring accuracy, taking down three in one beam of white flame. Miss Saunders had taken the form of Firestorm (the fact that her body became Firestorm means that she was more fit than Jefferson, and he won't be forgetting that soon) and was raining fire down on the troops while dodging missiles and lasers.

Meanwhile, Mister Snart had shrunk to the size of a pea in the ATOM suit and was flying around doing various air acrobatics. At one point, he attempted to kill a man by flying through his forehead. I doubted Mister Palmer would be okay with that. Miss Lance was swooping down with her new wings, combined with her martial arts skill, and was a formidable adversary for any goon.

"Rip!" Mister Snart yelled through his com. "The goons are running away and Savage is in the main building. Waiting for the okay to go ham on his ass!"

I looked around the map and found a layout of the building. Savage would be on the fourth floor. "Get Miss Lance on escaping with Steve Jobs, we can't have him witnessing the likes of the ATOM suit before his time."

"I'm on it, Rip." Miss Lance said, and swooped in through a window of the building, flying out the other side with Mister Jobs. After he was cleared, the team flew in and started creating explosions.

"We have a problem, Rip." Professor Stein said. "I'm reading the radiothermic signature on the building. It seems Savage's technology is emitting a gamma ray signature at a frequency that is similar to the readings given off by metahuman powers. Similar radiation waves often cancel each other out, meaning that-"

"Savage can cancel out their powers." I said. "That's his plan. He wants to implant that technology into every smartphone in the world so that as long as he stays near a populated area, we'll be powerless to stop him."

I looked on the coms, but the team was already inside the building. Without their biggest assets, Savage would kill all of them. I needed to do something. "I have just the thing."

I flew the Waverider down just close enough that Professor Stein and I could jump into the building, where Savage was locked in combat with the team. The dwarf star material in the ATOM suit had been neutralized as well as the core of the cold gun. Miss Lance and Miss Saunders were fighting hand-to-hand against Savage but neither of them could land any hits. We had to act fast.

"Atom! Cold!" I yelled. "Find Savage's tech! It's disabling your powers!"

Savage had just struck Miss Lance in the back of the head, sending her to the ground and grabbing Miss Saunders by the neck. "It's always a pleasure to meet you on the battlefield, Priestess Chay-Ara."

"Found it!" Mister Palmer said, throwing me a bag full of small metal chips. Professor Stein aimed an energy pistol and fired, blasting the chips into millions of pieces.

Suddenly, the ATOM suit powered up again. Wings sprouted out of Miss Lance's back. Miss Saunders and Mister Jackson fused together, and flames spurted from Miss Saunder's hands and face. Mister Palmer powered up the cold gun.

Miss Lance flew in the air and swooped down on Savage, knocking him across the room with a bo staff. Firestorm and Mister Palmer blasted Savage into the wall with their heat and cold waves. Ultimately, it was Mister Snart in the ATOM suit who dealt the final blow. An energy shot fired from the hands sent Savage crashing through the wall and down a few stories. He would need a while to recover from that.

"I do hope you all enjoyed your tenure with each other's powers," I growled at the lot. "Considering this little experiment nearly got you all killed!"

Mister Palmer sighed, "You know, I always wondered how Snart can wear this giant parka all the time and not get hot. Now I know... he can't."

 **Up next, an amazing suggestion by a reader concerning the new Pied Piper...**


	11. Hartley Rathaway as Vibe

**Okay, this is a suggestion by InsomniacMaybe (Rad name bro/girl) for Pied Piper and Cisco to trade identities. In case you didn't see the episode of the Flash, Barry went back in time, and now Hartley's a good guy, but don't worry if you miss Evil Piper, there's always Earth-2...**

"Are you ready, my young Padawan?" Cisco asked.

"I was born ready, Master Jedi." I said.

My name is Hartley Rathaway. I study the use of sound waves for militant technology at a division of Mercury labs in National City, and I was just in Central City visiting my parents when Cisco called me.

"Okay, Hartley, from now on, you'll have to call me Vibe, because I have powers!" he cheered into the phone.

"Really? What can you do?"

"I can vibrate things. More specifically, I can manipulate vibrations, which sounds more impressive when you consider that anything contained in the multiverse vibrates at its own natural frequency and leaves a specific particle configuration that can be tracked, meaning I can see into the future, past, anywhere on earth, anywhere in the multiverse, and manipulate any living or non-living object in any of them! Basically, I'm the most powerful metahuman in the city, probably right up there with the Flash."

"Interesting." I said. "You know, I'm trying to incorporate the use of soundwaves into military technology but can't quite get the science to work. Perhaps I could come over and we could discuss?"

"Alrighty, young Padawan. You will learn the ways of the Vibe."

So I came over to Central City, raced over to STAR labs, and came through the door (you know, I expected more security protocols) to see Cisco dressed in some kind of red suit and a black leather jacket with mechanical goggles over his eyes. "Hello, young apprentice."

"What are you wearing?" I asked.

Cisco grinned, "It's my Vibe suit, built to protect me from sonic vibrations and prevent my own body from giving off waves that'll distort my powers."

"But I thought your powers worked without the suit?"

"Also, it looks really badass. Barry and Caitlin are out with Wel – with a doctor, and we have the whole lab to ourselves. Show me what you've got."

I put on the gloves that I made and said, "These are made to emit sonic waves that will match the natural frequency of any technology that it meets. Want to see it in action?"

Cisco smiled, "Shoot me."

"Wait, are you sure? These are built to disable military helicopters, so it could seriously damage-"

"Don't worry, my suit will protect me from the boom. And besides, Oli – I mean Green Arrow has a lot of badass scars. I need to get me some of those."

I shrugged and aimed my gloves. I flexed my knuckles, which sent a signal through transmitters in the fingers and made a wave of sonic energy shoot out at Cisco. His suit definitely protected him from the rib-shattering, organ-exploding part of it, but he was still thrown backwards across the room and crashed into the Flash suit in the back.

"Cisco, are you okay?" I asked, and ran over to help him up.

Cisco's eyes widened and he started laughing, "Damn! That's like some Optimus Prime level shiz right there! You know, theoretically, I should be able to do that. Do you mind if I try on the gloves?"

So, he put on the gloves, and a green hood to complete the look. In return, I got to try on the suit and Vibe goggles to see up close what they looked like for my research. It fit me pretty well, but Cisco's head was a little big.

"So, I'm Vibe?" I asked.

Cisco nodded, satisfied. "And I'm... what would you think of Decibel as a name?"

"Actually, with the gloves and all, I was thinking of calling myself Pied Piper."

Cisco nodded, "Not bad. So tell me, how do I use these Robocop hands?"

Suddenly, there was an alarm from the computer at the desk, and Cisco ran over to see what it was. He turned on the security cameras and said, "Oh, crap."

"What is it?" I asked.

"No. It can't be. Sand Demon's dead! He can't be-"

Then, the floor started rumbling, and both of us were thrown up by an explosion through the floorboards that turned out to be sand. I landed on the floor next to the doorway and Cisco was thrown up onto the table.

Then, the sand started to gather up in the middle of the room and form a pile that turned into the shape of Eddie Slick, AKA Sand Demon.

"I'm looking for the Flash!" he yelled. "I don't care which earth he comes from."

"The Flash?" I asked. Sand Demon's hand exploded, turning into a stream of sand and coming for me, pinning me to the floor. I had to think fast. Did Cisco have any weapons on the suit? He had some knives on the inside of the leather jacket, but those wouldn't work. Come on, think, Hartley!

Suddenly, the sand jumped off my body and sunk back into the ground while Sand Demon exploded back into grains of sand on the floor. I leaned up to see Cisco, who had just blasted him with my sonic gloves.

"Damn, baby! That's how we do it in Pied Piper Land!" he cheered, just as the sand on the ground begun to vibrate and reform.

"What do I do?" I asked.

Cisco kept blasting the sand with my Piper gloves, but he wouldn't be able to keep it up for long, and Sand Demon would take any opportunity to reform. He yelled, "What would Cisco do?! The answer is grab a gun from the weapons cabinet!"

I ran to the cabinet and looked at my options. Gold gun, Dr. Light gloves, mirror-portal gun, weather wand, explosive boomerangs, they weren't going to do any good. Then, I realized something.

I took the mirror portal gun and took out the power core, replacing it with the Vibe goggles. Theoretically, the goggles should have been absorbing the radiation coming from Vibe's powers for a long time, and since the mirror gun was designed to refract radio waves in such a way that anything surrounding it would be pulled through them, I believed I had just come up with a really Cisco-ish idea.

"Cisco!" I yelled. "On my 'go', stop blasting Sand Demon!"

"Umm, the current plan's going pretty well." he said, but waited for my cue. I said go, and he stopped blasting the sand. It started to reform into Eddie Slick's form, and I aimed the gun. I blasted the bad guy, and a ray of white light shot out of the gun and engulfed him. Blue light shone from him, and soon, he was gone. He had disappeared from this dimension.

"Where did he go?" Cisco asked, taking off my Piper hood.

I shrugged, "I sent him to another dimension. Which dimension do you vibe the most?"

"Earth-2. Maybe he'll be less violent since we sent him home." Cisco held up his hand for a high-5, and started sweeping up the sand. Suddenly, his eyes swung open and he stepped back in shock. I asked him what was wrong.

"I had a vibe."

"Of Earth-2?"

"No. I knew Sand Demon died before. Someone is bringing dead metas back to life to wreak chaos in the city, just so he can gain control of the remains. Someone named Brainiac. We have to tell Barry and Oli – I mean Flash and Gree – oh, what the hell, Barry and Oliver."

 **Keep those suggestions coming! And let me ask you guys – would you hate me for messing with the continuity and putting Supergirl in the same universe as Flash and Arrow? The reason is that it would make it a lot easier to do what a lot of you want – to crossover Arrow, Flash, Supergirl, Constantine, Vixen, and maybe even Gotham? Oh, and I promise, the Brainiac references are going somewhere...**


	12. John Diggle as Vixen

**New chapter! Hope you like it, and keep suggestions for switches you want coming!**

My name is John Diggle, and I was not a part of this terrible, terrible idea. Ain't nobody got time for superpowers, ain't nobody want superpowers, but now that Mari was back in town with her magic totem necklace thingy, of course Barry, Oliver, Cisco, and everyone else had to drag poor John Diggle into this.

"Come on, Dig, you had to do this at some point." Barry said. He, Oliver, Felicity, Cisco, and Mari were with us in the Arrow Cave (okay, that name is starting to stick) and he was trying to tell me how amazing being freaky is.

"Okay," Cisco said. "I've attached your vibrations to the totem so that its magic won't overpower you. So now that we've done that, CAN WE RETURN TO THE EVIL SUPERVILLAIN COMING TO CENTRAL CITY?"

Oliver sighed, "You were the one that sidetracked yourself."

"Come on, working on a magic necklace with the Vixen? You guys were trying to distract me."

Mari shook her head, "Now, what were you saying about this 'Brainiac'?"

Cisco sighed, "Okay, so last night, I had a vibe while I was fighting Sand Demon with Hartley. There's something out there named Brainiac that's been resurrecting dead metas and controlling them so they'll destroy Central city so he can 'take' the remains."

"So he wants to take over Central city?" Barry asked.

"We'll need more information to deal with Brainiac." Oliver said. Suddenly, we got an alert from the computer, and Felicity went over to check what it was. At that point, I was hoping and praying that Barry and Oliver would handle it so I wouldn't ever have to use that freaky necklace.

"Wait," Felicity said. "Is that... Bronze Tiger?"

We went over to look at the security cameras. I was sure that Deadshot buried Turner, but it was undeniably Ben Turner tearing up downtown with some guy with flashing red eyes. We'd seen people come back to life before, but Bronze Tiger was one that we were sure would stay dead.

"I know him." Mari said. "That's Rainbow Raider. He's a meta who produces violent emotions in people."

"Aww, COME ON!" Cisco yelled. "For the record, Caitlin came up with that name."

Oliver sighed, "Come on, Barry. Let's go deal with Turner and Bivolo, then we can talk about Brainiac."

Barry grimaced, "Umm, are you sure, Ollie? If Rainbow Raider is turning innocent people evil, you're not exactly the best at non-lethal-"

In half a second, Oliver brought his bow up and shot and arrow at Barry. Of course, Barry caught it.

"You knew I was going to catch that." Barry laughed nervously. "Right?"

Oliver didn't answer.

"Vixen can go." Felicity said. "There are a lot of animals that can take care of innocent people without harming them."

Mari smirked, "Yeah, except today... I'm not Vixen."

I sighed, "Oh ****."

Barry pulled up his mask and said, "Come on, Dig. I'll get you downtown."

Oh hell no, that wasn't happening. Like ever. Not in a million years. "I'll take a bike, I'll meet you there."

Cisco put that freaky magic totem on me and Barry whooshed off downtown, and I followed on my bike. When I arrived, I saw Barry tying up angry civilians with rope, but it was worth it not to have to be run through town with that freaky lightning and stuff.

When I got there, I was about to put on my helmet when something hit me in the back of the head. I spun around to avoid getting Bronze Tiger's claws in my head.

"I remember you." Turner said. "You still with ARGUS?"

"Why do you care?" I asked.

Turner grinned, "It'll be so much more satisfying to kill you."

Suddenly, I remembered Mari's totem necklace. If this didn't work, I was going to die, so I thought about all the animals I could think of. I then realized that under pressure, I couldn't think of any animals.

Barry was running back and forth trying to subdue the whammied civilians while Bivolo was staring down as many people as he could find. Flash wouldn't be able to help me. I thought of a tiger, and suddenly, freaky-ass green light shone everywhere and my only thought was _get me the hell out of this necklace._

It worked though. Without thinking, I was swiping and punching Turner with the ferocity of a tiger, and I was winning. Then, he realized he couldn't beat me and looked around. He saw a man and a woman who locked themselves in a car and ran for them. He plunged one of his claws into the gas tank and sparked it up. I didn't have much time.

I thought of a cheetah, and yellow light shone all around me. Suddenly, the world flashed all around me and I was running to save the couple. I got them out just as the car exploded, and suddenly, I was flying them up to the roof where they'd be safe. I was thinking of an eagle, and now I was flying through the air. I was never doing this again.

I had gotten them to the roof and was about to fly down when something shot me. There was a burning in my leg and it distracted me enough that I fell two stories onto the ground.

Bronze Tiger stood over me holding an electric rifle, and was ready to take another shot. I touched the totem and thought about a snake so I could twist myself around him and take him to the ground before I brought out the power of an elephant and knocked him unconscious.

Just then, Barry dragged in Rainbow Raider and covered his eyes with his hand. "Good job, Dig."

"It gets a little less freaky every day." I said. I turned to Rainbow Raider, "Now tell me what you know about someone named Brainiac."


	13. Joe West as John Diggle

**Okay, so here are the rules of this universe. If someone dies in the shows, they are still fair game to use here. Tell me in reviews if that really bothers you, but I was planning to use Laurel, Snart, and Henry, and a lot of you request for me to use them. In fact, the next chapter will probably be about Henry, so unless anyone has a serious problem with it, everyone is still alive.**

My name is Detective Joe West of the CCPD, and I don't know what my life is anymore. I just want to get this story over with so I can go back to bed. At first, I was already uncomfortable with putting on a tight leather costume and fighting bad guys with it. They only convinced me to do it because I settled on John Diggle's helmet and guns, which wasn't so bad.

Then, Cisco put out an emergency beacon. Within a few hours, we were all gathered in a field outside of the city, the same place they hid those two hawk... people. Then, everyone else started to come.

Oliver, Laurel, Felicity, and the rest of them rode in on motorcycles. John Constantine transported himself there. A time-travelling spaceship appeared out of the sky, and out came Rip Hunter, Atom, Kendra and Carter, White Canary, Firestorm, and Snart and Rory. Vixen flew in with a glowing eagle aura. Some aliens that Barry called Supergirl and Martian Manhunter came in out of a blue portal in the sky, and Diggle was throwing up into a bucket. He had the right idea going on.

"So," Rip growled. "Care to make it quick? We were in the middle of a mission."

Constantine sighed, "Look mate, I was promised a beer once I arrived."

Cisco stood at the front of the group and yelled, "Okay guys, I've called you here because Central City and possibly the world are in grave danger and we need your help."

Snart sighed, "Well, heard that before. Come on, Mick, let's go find some wallets."

Rory stared at Oliver with a grin and growled, "Arrow-man looks like he has a lot of cash."

Cisco sighed, "Guys, listen! There's an alien. His name is Brainiac, and I've vibed about him. He's more dangerous than anything any of us have ever faced. None of us have a chance at stopping him if he gets here."

Supergirl nodded, "Okay, what do you want us to do?"

"Brainiac has been hiding these beacons all over Central City, and one was even moved to Star City. There are seven beacons. We think they're leading him here, so we have to destroy them all. Except Brainiac is also manipulating bad guys into protecting the beacons, and that's why we need all of you."

Professor Stein gasped, "Fascinating! The first evidence of consecutive interstellar contact!"

"So..." Diggle sighed, still puking into a bucket, "Vigilantes, super-drugs, superpowers, time-travellers, and now aliens?"

Supergirl smiled, "Don't worry, aliens are people too. Just a lot... more... more."

Cisco nodded, "Okay, now I think that if we work together, we can do this, so all we have to do is-"

Suddenly, a blue light surged all around the field. I was standing on the podium with Barry and Cisco, but everyone else was on the grass around the light. Except it wasn't light. It was like the sparks coming out of my first car.

Soon, everyone was knocked unconscious. Everyone except for me, Cisco, and Barry were on the ground, twitching as the lightning surged up from the ground.

"Livewire?" Barry gasped, as the lightning formed the shape of a woman with white hair.

She grinned, "Didn't think I'd see you again. Did you know that electric volts run all throughout any place there's oxygen, and that includes inter-dimensional planes? It took me a while to discover that I could jump through earths, and I was just waiting for the right moment."

She held out her hand and Barry got ready to run as she tried to shoot something at us, but nothing came out of her hand.

Cisco laughed, "Travelling through universes and knocking out this many people must take a lot of energy, huh?"

I grabbed a gun out of my pocket and aimed at Livewire. Unfortunately, I forgot that I was wearing Diggle's helmet because of the stupid costume idea that – seriously, who came up with this? And all of them agreed? Even Oliver? Anyway, the helmet did a great job of blocking my vision since the eye slits are about as thin as the dress Iris bought last week with my credit card. For the record, I permitted no one.

Barry ran over to tackle Livewire, but she burst into electricity and went into the ground.

"Where did she go?" I asked.

"She can travel through anything that conducts electricity!" Barry yelled.

I turned around and Cisco let out a girlish shriek and grabbed his phone out of his pocket and threw it on the ground. "Uh no, I don't need her all up in there."

Barry sighed, "Focus, Joe. Livewire is just waiting until she regains her strength. We have to be ready for-"

Then, the emblem on his suit started sparking with blue electricity, and he collapsed on the ground. Lightning jumped out of the suit, and Livewire reformed.

"There's a lot of tech in that suit, huh?" she grinned. "Pop goes the weasel." She jumped back into the ground and Cisco and I just waited.

"Cisco?" I said. "I don't think gathering all the superheroes in the world in one location was a good idea."

Cisco shrugged. "But it was pretty epic though, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." We waited, and I had my finger on the trigger. Everything was silent. Cisco and I just waited and I would shoot at any noise.

"Surprise, Vi-" Livewire yelled, jumping out of the ground before yelling in pain and falling to the ground. Except I didn't pull a trigger. Livewire's back was iced over.

"Hi, Detective." Snart grinned, with his cold gun on his shoulder and Rory following him. "Looks like you had a blast while we were gone."

Rory walked over, picked Cisco's phone up off the ground and smiled, "Ooh, a free phone!"

Oh well. I was never into this day anyway.


	14. Kara Danvers as Black Canary

**And here you go, I apologize for my excessive SuperFlash shipping. In the Arrowverse, superheroes are either billionaires or dorks, and the dorks are so cute together.**

My name is Kara Danvers. I'm here in Central City to destroy some beacons to stop someone named Brainiac from destroying the city. Except I heard that the heroes here are doing a thing with switching secret identities for a little bit, so why not?

So Barry told me about all of this earth's superheroes and they're pretty rad, but I heard there's one that would fit me. The name was Black Canary, which sounded pretty sexy.

Barry and his friend Oliver suited me up in the Arrow Cave in a black leather jacket and this collar-type thingy.

Diggle sighed, "So... she can fly, shoot lasers, freeze things, and block bullets?"

I smiled, "Also, super-strength, speed, and senses."

"Oy vey." I don't think Diggle likes me too much."

"Okay." Oliver said. "The collar will allow you to emit a sonic scream. Or can you do that already?"

I shrugged, "I dunno, I've never tried."

Barry grinned, "Alright, so you're gonna take the beacon in the Industrial district. Danton Black has been spotted in the area, so... be prepared for a dude in a black ski mask who can create an infinite amount of Xeroxes at will."

Oliver said, "Also, being Black Canary means that you'll have to hide your powers. We don't want people to know that the Black Canary can shoot lasers out of her eyes. I'll go with you-"

"The sun is still out." Barry said.

"-Barry will go with you." Oliver corrected himself, which was fine – to each his own. "You can take Canary's motorcycle."

I laughed, "But I don't need a motorcycle, I can... oh yeah." This was gonna be a long day.

So I hopped onto the motorcycle and found promptly fell over onto my side. I mean, of course it didn't hurt me, but my pride was hurt, so I felt like I needed to say, "Ow."

Barry laughed, "Don't worry, you lasted longer than I did."

So... by clamping the motorcycle between my legs and hovering a few millimeters in the air, I figured out how to look like I was riding a motorcycle. Barry got on behind me, but fell off after a few seconds. He had to hold on to me tight, and when I looked back, he was blushing a little bit. (I think it's the leather suits rubbing against each other.)

Anyway, we arrived in the Industrial district in Central City where Multiplex was walking back and forth, keeping a lookout. There were a bunch of shipping containers suspended by wires and being transferred off of ships. We were next to the open ocean.

There was also another Multiplex coming off of the ship and reporting to the first Multiplex. A third Multiplex swan-dived off the pier. And another Multiplex tapped my shoulder.

He balled up his fist and punched me right in the face. I mean, of course it didn't hurt, but I was the Black Canary today, so I let out a gratuitous cry of pain and pretended to fall over.

Barry got off the motorcycle and super-sped the guy into a wall. Then, as the rest of the Multiplexes were closing in on us, he ran to tackle as many as he could. Another one tried punching me in the face, and he did. He started cheering and his clones started congratulating him despite the fact that I didn't even flinch and probably broke his hand. Oh well, even supervillains should get a little happiness, right?

There were now a hundred black-masked men running towards us. One of them made a clone, picked him up, and threw him at Barry. That's strategy right there.

I ran over to try and help him, but some more Multiplexes formed a wall with their bodies. This dude took some serious yoga classes. I lightly tapped one of them on the shoulder, and he was thrown across the pier and into the water. I guess a normal human could do that if they trained really really hard...?

Barry got up and ran over to me, knocking a few more down on the way, where we had a brief super-speed conversation while the bad guys were frozen.

"Kara, the last time we fought Multiplex, we learned that if the original goes down, they all do." Barry said. "Can you isolate the prime with your super-vision or something?"

I sighed, "Have you ever tried that thing with the ball under three identical cups being moved around? Because this is a lot harder than that."

Barry shrugged, "Okay, I'll try to mow them down for you."

He ran off and knocked them down, but a bunch more kept springing up. I... just poked some guys. That's the equivalent of being punched by a normal person, I guess. I opened my mouth to try that wicked sonic scream collar, and a bunch of them fell to the ground, clutching their ears. Well, that seems rather mean. At least freeze-breath doesn't cause any internal damage.

Finally, I saw one that was sweating at the end of the pier. I ran over and brought my finger back to poke him in the face (I'm not bragging or anything) but at the last second, he made a clone of himself and stood behind the clone so it took the hit instead of him. I tried poking him again, and he just did it again!

"That is wicked cool." I said. Shouldn't have said that out loud. Finally, Barry ran from behind the dude and punched him in the back of the head. Suddenly, all the clones fell down!

Barry grinned, "Nice work, Black Canary."

That was actually pretty rad. "These clones can't feel anything, can they?"

Barry shook his head. "Nope. They're practically just empty shells."

"Good to know." I powered up my eyeballs and vaporized all of the clones. Couldn't have the morgue dealing with a hundred of the same guy, could we? Barry really quickly checked all of the shipping containers and found the one with this big green brain-box inside. I guess that was the beacon.

I used the sonic scream thing and messed with its wiring or something. It sparked, that's good, right? Well, that's one down, and just nine more to go!

 **Keep the requests coming guys! I have some chapters coming up that I'm really excited about. Also, I should tell you that I only watch Flash, Arrow, Legends, and Supergirl. I won't know the personalities of anyone from Lucifer, and if you want Constantine to be in this, I'll only be able to base it on his one appearance in Arrow, but I can do it if you want. Also, if you're bored, I just wrote a parody of Batman v Superman on my other story, Gotham Season Two (Revised Script) that I'm really proud of. I really captured Batman's 'tude.**


End file.
